Fun at the Beach
by TomiokaGiyuuChild
Summary: The Bears decide to go to have a fun day at the beach with their daughters. Contains huge amounts of fluff and cuteness! Next Gen AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun at the Beach**

**Hey! My it's my first story here, I already posted this one on my DeviantART page. It's my next gen and fun at the beach.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own We Bare Bears. The OCs in this story are of my property.**

* * *

Ice Bear's clock alarm sounded at 7:30 AM in the morning and he walked out of his fridge and yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching, heading to the bathroom where his cub daughter, Yuki slept, he softly opened the door and walked inside, smiling softly at his sleeping little girl, she was sleeping on her belly and cuddling her own axe, the one that always put Ice nolstalgic, for his daughter's 3rd birthday he had given her the axe, Yuri sent him away in the ice block back there, he thought it would be touching giving it to Yuki.

"Ice Bear loves you." Ice whispered, leaning over and kissing the top of Yuki's head, deciding to let her sleep til she woke. He then walked out the bath room, quietly closing her door, walking back to the kitchen, he put on his apron and took out the stuff needed for breakfast.

By 8:15 he was done preparing the plates, he placed them down in the others respective seats, pancakes and maple syrup with blueberry and strawberry pieces for Panda, bacon and toasts for Grizz, French toasts with ice frost topping for his Yuki and for himself scrambled eggs with toasts, adding orange juice for the rest.

Soon after smelling breakfast, the other bears and their cub daughters came over.

"Morning, Bro." Greeted Grizz.

"Mornin', Uncle Ice." Followed Gizzy.

"Sup, Bro." Panda waved.

"Hiyah, Uncle Frosty!" Peaches giggled, sitting down next to Panda, the two of them having the same breakfast. Grizz sat down and Gizzy at the same time, going on there bacon and toasts. As Ice Bear waved back, turning around and giving a small warm smile, seeing his daughter walking over.

"доброе утро папа."(Good morning, Papa.) Yuki greeted in Russian.

"Доброе утро милая."(Good morning, hunny.) Ice Bear replied back and picked her up sitting her next to him.

The Bear family enjoyed their breakfast together. When done, Yuki stood first and took all dishes, she was going to do them for her father, pushing the stool next to the dishwasher, beginning to do them. Ice Bear never could help, but smile even more with his daughter, that sweet little polar bear brought happiness and love to his life, everyday was a wonderful day spent with his little sweet girl.

"So what's up for today?" Grizz asked, pulling over the laptop to see what new videos were uploaded.

"How about we go to the beach today, it's a pretty day, and the cubs would love to have fun, right Peachy?" Panda asked cooing at his little girl as she giggled and cheered, agreeing automatically with her father's suggestion.

"Beach, beach, beach!" Gizzy threw her arms back, causing Grizz to laugh.

"Ahh, sounds great to me, how 'bout you, bro?"

"Ice Bear approves." Ice Bear replied, Yuki nodding, she could always get inside the cooler when the sun got hard to handle, same with Ice.

"Alright, then it's settled, we're going to the Beach!" Panda noted on his phone, the two Grizzly cub and Panda cub cheered hopping on the table. Yuki finished the dishes and hopped down the stool, Ice picked his jumping nieces off the table cooed to them placing them down, not wanting to have their paws on the table.

Soon everyone got everything ready, even from the store, the adults wearing their trunks and the girls with their swimsuits heading there in their Bear stack, Ice at the bottom, Panda up followed by Grizz and up them, the girls in their own stack, Yuki, Peaches and Gizzy. Ice Bear arrived at the beack and everyone else held the stuff tight and hopped off, including the cubs.

"Ahhh, the beach, how beautiful!" Panda breathed in and out blissfully.

"Oh boy, it's perfect, let's go find spot on the sand." Grizz said, taking the big blanket and umbrella to the sand, he found a perfect spot and settled in there, sticking the umbrella down, Panda placed down the basket with the food and other belongings, Ice placed down the cooler that was keeping their drinks cool and refreshing.

"Ice Bear pronounces this place, suitable." The polar bear agreed. Yuki hopping on her father's shoulders and giving a thumbs up.

Gizzy and Peaches took their buckets and shovels ready to begin building sandcastles, Yuki was fine for now on her father's shoulders, she was going to do something fun later.

"So Bros, let us enjoy." Grizz put on sunscreen and laid down, putting on his sunglasses, Panda sat down and got her phone on, trying to search something to take picture off. Ice Bear opened the cooler and sat on a beach chair, putting his feet inside it, giving a pleased sighed, Yuki got on his belly and good a cool drink to refresh her insides. Today was perfect and nothing was going to ruin it.


	2. Rejoined Again

**Rejoined Again**

* * *

During the next few hours the bears and their cubs had had fun at the beach, the cubs chased each other, splashing water with their blasters. Gizzy and Peaches giggled and ran around. Yuki as the calm polar bear cub she was she just stayed put and refreshing herself at the cooler and her father, Ice did the same, laying back on the chair, his feet placed in the cold water and ice of the cooler, sighing blissfully while holding a coconut smoothie with double ice and everything, this was life for him. Grizz was lying on his back, already sleeping, relaxing on the sand. Panda was keeping an eye on the girls, not wanting them to get hurt or lost, he was also reading some of his manga. And in last place sweet Browny was coming with some popsicles.

"Big bros, I brought some cool treats for everyone!" The youngest brother said happily.

"Cool, bro." Panda stood and went to join him.

"Ice Bear appreciates." The adult polar bear stood as well, placing down his drink and standing, going to his younger brother with his daughter following closely behind.

Browny handed his siblings their part of the treat. Panda got strawberry popsicle, Ice got a blueberry one for Yuki and a mango for himself, they thanked Browny. Grizz was sleeping, so the brown panda saved his treat in the cooler.

Panda went back to sitting and reading. Ice Bear sat back down, dipping his feet once again and little Yuki dove again down the cooler.

"Yuki won't go join cousins?" Ice asked his daughter.

"Yuki will later, Papa." The little cub replied her father. Ice smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek before leaning back.

"Papa! Papa! Come see this!" Peaches called her father with Gizzy. The girls had found a big stuff by the sea edge.

Panda took off his sunglases and turned to the cubs, eyes widening as he sprung to his feet.

"Wait, girls step away from that!" The panda yelped, hurriedly running over. Ice got on guard, taking out his axe.

"Yuki, stay." He ordered his daughter, going to where the other bears. Yuki nodded vigorously as she hid more inside the cooler, closing it.

Ice joined them, looking warily down to see what it was about, when he dropped his axe and froze. The big stuff that the cubs encountered, was one other than...Yuri.

"Yuri.." The polar bear whispered.

"Wait, who?" Panda asked his little brother.

"Yuri, Ice Bear's former guardian." Ice rushed up to the Russian old man and helped him up, but discovered he was unconscious. He quickly hoisted him up in arms, turning to Panda.

"Ice Bear needs hospital, please watch Yuki for Ice." And with that he dashed off with Yuri.

Panda was stunned, but nodded and guided his daughter and niece back to their spot.

"Yuki, your father went out for a little bit, I'll stay with you." Panda informed his niece. Yuki looked a little unsure and was about to jump for her dad, but her uncle gently stopped her.

"Yuki, it's best if you stay here. He'll come back, I promise, it's okay." He said softly placing the whimpering cub back inside her cooler. Yuki was worried but listened to what her uncle said and stayed put.

Meanwhile, Ice had arrived at the hospital and Yuri was taken inside the E.R, the polar bear paced uneasily in the waiting room.

"Юрий, будь в порядке." (Yuri, be okay) Ice said in Russian under his breath as he paced. A while later, a nurse walked up to Ice.

"How's Yuri?" Ice inquired worriedly.

"We stabled him, he's fine, he had way a long journey floating in the oceans." The nurse said, making the bear sigh in relief.

"Can Ice go see him?"

"Right this way, sir." The nurse led Ice to the room where Yuri was admitted. The man had an oxygen mask and an i.v.

"Yuri," Ice whispered walking over and sitting down on the chair next to Yuri's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

It was a couple of hours before Yuri woke, he jumped sat up and coughed roughly on his oxygen mask.

"Куда? Где я?"(Where? Where am I?9 The Russian coughed, and was about to jump off when he felt being held back, but two soft arms.

"Юрий, пожалуйста, успокойся. Вольно."(Yuri, please calm down. At ease.) Ice assured him. Yuri was confused but looked up and saw a polar bear, an adult bear.

"Bear?" Yuri uttered. Then a flashback of long ago came to him, it was the cub he took care that long ago, the bear he taught and coached into who he was today, the one he got angry at and kicked out, who he saved from those hunters and sent away.

"B-Bear..." Yuri's eyes began to water, and so Ice's.

"Yuri..."

"Bear!" "Yuri!" Both Ice and Yuri hugged tightly, tearing up as they now were united again.

"Yuri apologizes, for how he treated Bear. Yuri is sorry for..."

"No. Do not apologize, Ice Bear is not upset. Ice is happy to see Yuri again." Ice said sniffling.

"I-Ice?" Yuri inquired and the bear nodded.

"Ice." Yuri closed his eyes and let the tears flow, hugging Ice.

The hug lasted for long as the two calmed down and smiled at each other. Ice bear still felt so emotional, he took a while to stop sniffling, causing Yuri to reach and clean his tears.

"Look at you, so big and not small."

Ice smiled. "Ice wants Yuri to meet someone." The bear walked up to the phone next to him and dialed Panda's number.

"Little bro, is all okay?" Panda inquired from the other line.

"Bring Yuki, yourself and the rest to hospital please." Ice said.

"Okay, we'll be there within the hour."

The call was hung up and Ice sat once again next to his guardian.

"Who Ice wanted Yuri to meet?" Yuri asked.

"They will come soon." The polar bear replied.

It wasn't that long, Panda and co walked in, holding his daughter's hand and holding Yuki with his free arm as the little cub was a bit shaky.

Ice walked over and took his daughter, who clung to him whimpering.

"It's okay, Yuki's okay." The sweet bear reassured his daughter and walked to Yuri.

"Yuri, meet Yuki, Ice Bear's daughter." Ice introduced, moving Yuki closer to the Russian.

Yuri looked at the cub and felt his heart melt.

"Y-Yuki... Ice named daughter after Yuri..."

Ice nodded, he wanted to honor Yuri once more by named his own child a similar sounding name.

"Привет, это Юрий. (Hello, it is Yuri.)Yuri introduced himself.

"Дедушка Юрий!" (Grandpa Yuri!) Yuki exclaimed hugging onto her grandpa. Yuri smiled tearily and hugged his little granddaughter.

After a while Ice introduced the rest of the family.

"Yuri, these are brothers, Grizz and Panda. And little brother, Browny."

"Hi." "Yo." The two bears waved.

"H-hey there." Browny spoke shyly

"These are nieces, Gizzy and Peaches."

The two cubs ran up to the bed and smiled giggly.

"Hiii!"

Yuri chuckled and rubbed both of their heads. "Cute girls." He also rubbed Yuki's head as she was sitting on his bed.

When it was later at the evening and it was the sunset, Yuri was released from the hospital, Ice helped push his wheelchair.

"Want to go see the sunset with family at beach?" Ice asked Yuri.

"Yuri would love to." And off to there they went. The sunset was a beautiful display, the family was watching and enjoying themselves.


End file.
